Hermione's Love Affair
by katinaincabogovinahaunahauna
Summary: Hermione and Harry have been dating for two months, but will that all that be ruined when she devlopes feelings for Draco Malfoy. Will she cheat on Harry or not.....
1. Chapter 1

Hermione's love affair

this chapter is in Hermione's perspective

I walked down the darkly lit corridor towards Harry who was leaning up against the wall waiting for me.

"Harry."

"Hermione."

I embraced him.

"I missed you during charms." I said playful to Harry.

His arms wrapped around around me giving me a sense of warmth. I stood there Harry's arms embracing me.

"I missed you too, Oh and happy two month anniversary." He pulled a jewelry box out of his robes and handed to me.

"Oh my god Harry this is beautiful." the box contained a necklace. Pink Pearls stood out vibrantly against the dark blue velvet interior.

"Just like you." He said his eyes a sparkled.

"Thank you so much." Trying not to cry

I grabbed his tie bringing his face down to hers and I kissed him. He slowly slid his hand across my cheek and through my curled brown hair to pull me closer to him. I had grabbed the back of his head. Pushing me up against the cold stone walls the pleasure of kissing Harry was so intense. A bell rang noise filled the corridors of Hogwarts students were talking and giggling. Horny boys walked up and down corridor grabbing themselves, where the make out was taking place. A door slammed and the noise ceased. We remained clung together passionately kissing I was still grabbing the back of his head and Harry still grabbing mine.

"Having fun are we Potter?"

The deep voice startled me. Harry broke away from me.

"Professor Snape!" I said slightly shocked and shaken.

"This is unacceptable both of you are late to my class."

"We're sorry profes-"

"Granger, Potter get to class now!"

"Yes Professor."

We entered the classroom holding hands.

"The Love Birds got in trouble." Draco Malfoy smugly.

Giggles broken arcoss the classroom as the rest of the students responded to Draco's taunting.

"Git."

"Screw you Granger!"

"Are you offering?"

The classroom grew silent

"Maybe I am."

"CLASS SIT DOWN NOW I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!!

I walked to my seat. I pulled out my notebook flipped to a blank page and wrote bullets on Professor Snape's lecture on Polyjuice something I already knew back and front but I knew that we would have an essay to write. I copied down the ingredients on the board dipped my quill in the pink ink Harry had given me for Valentines Day. By the end on the lesson I had finished one essay and one more to write still. I gathered my things and found Harry.

"Wow Snape was pissed today." He said smiling

"Oh I know."

"You didn't put your necklace on yet?"

"Oh sorry wait" I threw my stuff to the floor and pulled on the box. Peals sparkled in the light I drew them around my neck and fasten the back.

"Gorgeous." he kissed the top of my head."

"Hey guys."

"Oh hi Ron." a hint of anger in my voice.

"Am I interrupting something?"

He must have heard the anger in my voice.

"No of course not mate."

I looked up at Harry frustrated with Ron ruining our moment

"I should really get going Harry."

"oh ok."

I kissed him on the check and walked away.

I walked down the corridor when I suddenly was over taken with sadness I started to cry uncontrollably I rushed to the common room and threw myself in to the overstuffed couch and cried until I fell asleep.

TO BE CONTINUED.............................

If you liked it so far review it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry

I walked into the common room I looked at the clock ten thirty. Need sleep, need sleep the words kept playing over and over in my head.

"Oh!"

I hadn't seen the girl on the couch. Then I recognized her.....Hermione what was she doing here alone on the couch? I walked up and knelt down by her ear.

"Hermione....Baby you ok?"

"Huh? Who is there?"

"Its me Harry."

I noticed the black lines trailing down her checks.

"Baby have you been crying?"

"Yes I have." she yawned mid sentence.

"Why?"

"I don't know."

Her eyes glistened with tears.

"Oh please don't cry."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be just stop."

"I need you."

"Ok move over then.

She moved over. I removed my robe, tie, and shirt I was left in pants and sock. I wrapped my arms around her and whispered in her ear.

"It's going to be okay I love you and I'm right here."

I had never said love to anyone. The aftershock of the words hit me I love you Hermione it fit. I love you Hermione, I love you Hermione it fit together made sense and felt right. My mind whirled as i drifted away......

"Harry!"

I looked around to find the source of the voice. I turned around and saw the horrifying image of Hermione being tortured.

Chapter 3 in on its way its for Rons point of veiw!!!!

I woke with a jerk my eyes meet darkness the fire had gone out. I settled back down into sleep........


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione

I woke up…..

I felt arms around me embracing me holding me. I turned my head to see Harry fast asleep next to me.

"_How did he get here? What happened last night? Oh my god did we have….sex?"_

My mind was like a roller coaster that had come unhitched from the tracks.

"Harry wake up!"

"Uhh"

"Now Harry!"

"WHAT!"

"Oh um last did we um have well sex?"

"What?"

"Sex did we have sex last night?"

"No"

"Oh ok."

"Wait why?"

"Nevermind."

I released myself from his arms.

"I going to go get dressed ok?"

"Ok me too."

I got off the couch and walked up the stairs to the girls common.

"Ginny, Hey!"

"Hey Hermione!"

"So what are you doing today?"

"Nothing you?"

"No you just want to hang out today?"

"Sure we can go flirt."

"Ok sounds good Ginny."

"Let's get ready then, Oh and dress sexy."

"Ginny I know how to dress to impress."

"Oh my god I should straighten your hair Hermione!"

"Ok do it."

I sat down. Ginny plugged in her yellow straightener.

"It has to heat up first you should get dressed."

"Ok."

I grabbed a very short jean skirt, a low cut tight yellow tank top that made my boobs look huge, and a short sleeved white zip up hoodie that had little silver stars on it.

"The straightener is ready, Wow Hermione you look great!"

"Really thanks."

"Sit this might take awhile."

"That fine I have never straightened my hair before."

Minutes passed and I waited

"Done wow I.. you... Wow Hermione."

"I take it that I look good then."

"Yeah you do."

"Well I'm going to go throw some makeup on."

I walked to the bathroom and put on eyeliner, yellow eye shadow, black mascra, and pink lip gloss. I look at my once bushy and fizzy hair had been tamed and now lay flat and silky.

"Wow."

I grabbed yellow flats.

"Ready Gin."

"Yeah let's go."

We walked down the hall guys stopped some wolf whistled at us. I heard one say to the other:

"I know that's Ginny but who is the hottie with the big tits nice ass."

"Dunno but I want to find out!"

I was shocked did I look that different. I could have fun with this.

"Hey sexy!"

Someone shouted from behind me. It was one of the guy I had heard talking. He was walking toward me.

"Hey." I said trying to sound sexy.

"You new?"

"No."

"Whats your name?"

"Dunno if I want to tell you.."


End file.
